Undeniable
by PennyParrish
Summary: Sometimes we met someone that we just couldn't avoid, someone who hit us like a storm.
1. Chapter 1

- If we're talking about sexual harassment, we'll need another witness - Harvey Specter shut his phone and went in the cafeteria. He was a man of habits: there were things he loved, like jazz. There were things he hated, like losing. There were nights passed between models and high class places. But there were also his everyday moments, things that he would never quit, like beginning his day with an espresso taken in a small cafeteria not far from Pearson and Hardman's. That day didn't make an exception: after cutting the conversation with Mike Ross - another thing he loved - he ordered a double espresso, glad to savor its intense and bitter flavor. While he was waiting for his coffee, he turned to face the room, and like every morning, she was there.

The girl sat always in the same place, a table in a corner right in front of the cafeteria glass. Resting her chin on her slender wrist, she was deeply immersed in her book. Harvey was watching her from weeks now, she became a part of his routine.

Her attention was absolute: she turned pages almost with eagerness, without losing a single line, drinking the words that were filling the pages without even blinking. Noises around her, guys trying to get some of her attention with glances full of hope: nothing seemed to distract her from the book open in front of her. And beyond that total abstraction from reality - thing that alone was a really interesting feature in a city like New York - was the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever saw. Considering his reputation of womanizer, that he was building day after day, the quiet beauty of the cafeteria girl didn't passed unnoticed. She had something of messy, something of wild: that day she wore a red cotton dress, which crossing in a knot on her hip emphasized her slender waist and her seducing curves. Her legs, crossed, were long and toned, and while one feet wore an espadrille, the other one had slipped out of the shoe and it was dancing on unknown notes. A cascade of thick, brown hair framed her face, and the only other gesture she made - beside turning pages - was rebooting them, regardless of how they fell on her tanned shoulders. She lowered her long lashes, and she often bit her lower lip, an habit that Harvey had learned to love, watching her everyday. He had never done anything to talk to her or to discover something more about her. In a certain way he respected her alienation, those moments that she devoted to reading, because he understood that was a sort of rite, just like his morning espresso, something he wanted to enjoy alone, without any interference.

While he was drinking his coffee without loosing a single move of the girl, he noticed a glimpse of Mike Ross, that evidently had all the intentions to come in and profane one of his favorite places. He hastened the exit.

- What are you doing here? - he said, stopping in front of the window.

- What do you mean we need another witness? We already had Jamison deposition, and it seems pretty much solid to me - Mike replied, ignoring his question. Harvey stopped listening to him when a waiter, on the other side of the glass, bumped into the girl's chair, almost heaped the content of the tray he held in his hands. She moved quickly, then she raised her eyes and smiled to the mortified boy. Harvey remained still. It was the first time that he could see her face. Her eyes were wide, round, like a doe's, and they were lit by the smile that was curling her full lips. That mouth. It was swollen, seductive, set in the perfect oval of her face. She said something to the waiter, then she turned to her book. And in that moment their eyes met for the first time.

Harvey felt bounded. He bored his eyes in hers, a gaze that everybody had learn to know and fear. Nobody could escape that, nobody could hide from Harvey Specter until he decided it. The girl, mouth at first slightly open, bit her lower lip, blushing a little. She blinked, regaining some control. She shut the book, slide her foot in her espadrille and, her stuff packed, she headed for the exit, avoiding accurately to look outside. Harvey followed her with his eyes, finding her way to walk incredibly sexy, with her book kept close to her chest, the skirt dancing around her long legs.

-Damn – said Mike. Harvey looked his young associate, raising his eyebrows.

- What was that? – he asked, hurrying behind Harvey who had began to go in the office direction.

- What? – answered Harvey, his hands in his pockets.

- That "We're all Madison County all of a sudden" –

- Since when you bother me with Madison County quotes? I found annoying the Cohen ones, but now, seriously Mike… you must do something to getting laid – Harvey gave him one of his infamous smirks. Mike rolled his eyes, as they entered the building.

- Ok, ok, I get it. You're an island and I'll stop trying to build a bridge between us human beings and you, golden god –

Harvey pushed the elevator's button, still smiling – Cameron Crowe, you're improving… just in front of me – he said.

-Where the hell were you two? – Jessica Pearson entered Harvey's office, where he and Mike were passing a list of possible witnesses.

- Good morning, Jessica – Harvey gave her his cocky smile. She raised her eyebrows, not impressed at all.

- We had an emergency. Kolk's lawyer called to say they will present two new witnesses, and it seems that both are ready to swear they were with Kolk the night of the aggression – Harvey cursed under his breath. The case was already really weak: Ethel Jamison, wife of the billionaire James Jamison, was suiting for sexual harassment Randy Kolk, one of the most powerful producers in the record market. Kolk had hired an entire team of lawyers and distributed bribes here and there, things that normally wouldn't bothered Harvey. The problem was that Ethel was accusing him of having her drugged during an hypothetical specimen, of which didn't exist any proof. Basically, it was her word against Kolk's, who had obviously all the possibilities to dig them in tons of paperwork.

- Now we had to find other witnesses – said Harvey, looking Mike. The boy nodded. Jessica inclined her head.

- If he did this one time … - she began.

- … he surely did it before – Mike ended her sentence with a camaraderie smile. Harvey glared at him, while the woman just ignored him.

- I expect you to fix this – she said to Harvey, then she walked away.

Harvey smiled at his young associate, and Mike rolled his eyes.

-Yes, I know. I'll go and looking for something – he said.

- You're really impressing me today kiddo – Harvey just kept smiling, leaning back in his leather chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks to my first three readers, I hope I won't disappoint you.  
>For this chapter I thought about a little playlist:<strong>

**Johann Strauss – Viennese Waltz  
>Christina Aguilera – But I'm a good girl<br>****Jay Z & Alicia Keys – Empire State of mind  
><strong>**The Soho Dolls - Stripper**

She was there, again. Apparently the exchange happened between them the day before didn't bothered her too much. Her hair were arranged in a messy ponytail, letting full access for him to see her bare shoulders. She wore a black tank top, that cling tightly to her slender figure, and a long skirt, that she had just collect on her lap to fight the heat and let her legs free to breath. Harvey couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. That morning he took his coffee and just sat at a table near hers, trying to understand what he could do next. He knew that if he had just talk to her, or ask something probably she would have dumped him in a second, or she would even pretend not to hear him, like she did with all the guys he observed during the past few weeks.

She began to shift uncomfortably on her chair, as if she was feeling his gaze, which was an actual possibility, since Harvey realized that he wasn't even blinking. His cell rang, and in the same time, she looked up.

-Harvey Specter – he answered, not recognizing the number. He found himself staring in her eyes again. The girl put an hand on her delicate neck, bewildered, trapped by that strange substrate of desire and unconsciousness. Harvey couldn't explain what happened between them. When he was with her, when his gaze met hers, when they looked at each other in that connected way, the time just stopped, the world exhaled his last breath, and suddenly everything became just electricity. Destiny, inevitability, he didn't know how to call it, but he wasn't actually trying to explain that to himself.

- Who? – he asked, keep looking at her – I'll be there in five minutes - he shut the phone, smiling. He stood up and made a step towards her. The girl just observed him. – I'm Harvey Specter – he said, his hands deep in his pockets.

- I heard that – she whispered, biting her lower lip. Then she closed her eyes and in the time of a breath she began to read again.

- Sorry if I bother you, could you at least tell me your name? – he continued, surprised. She was rude? But rudeness is far from her character, as he could tell after weeks of observation. Maybe she was just annoyed, like all the time guys approached in her time of reading. But he wasn't just some guy in a bar.

The girl looked up again. She didn't seem annoyed, or angry, or anything.

-There are any chances that you'll stop asking if I refuse to tell you? – she answered. Harvey smiled.

- Not really -

-My name is Catherine Earnshaw, and I just want to read my book – she said in a quiet voice. Harvey frowned. He knew that name from somewhere. And he took a Spanish note in her voice.

- I understand that, I never saw anyone so concentrated on something in my entire life. It was a pleasure to meet you – he said, and with a nod he left. At least he had her name. Mike was outside, wearing is brightest smile.

- Hello, sunshine – he said.

- By your tone, I assume that you found something. Nevertheless I can't see any other reason for you to call me sunshine and think that you won't be fired – Mike frowned.

- You really have to work on your manners, you know? And from what I saw, she thinks that too – he pointed the cafeteria behind them.

- Are you trying again to be my BFF? I don't want to break your heart, but we're not even in the same playground – they walked fast in Pearson and Hardman's direction.

- We're touchy this morning, aren't we? So, I discover something, but it's a really lame track so far – Harvey stopped in front of the building, looking Mike. The boy rolled his eyes.

- What? I didn't sleep and I searched the entire archive, and no, Rachel wasn't there with me, and yes, it was boring beyond your imagination. The only track I found it's an old report about a girl who tried to suit Kolk for aggression and rape, but the case never went anywhere, the PD office just let the thing go –

- It doesn't sound lame to me – Harvey said.

- Yeah, because I haven't finish. They just archived her report because it seems that the gal was trying to obtain Kolk's favors, and she had a past as a strip dancer –

- Bad witness –

- Yep –

- By now is the best lead we have, so follow it – Harvey entered the building, just in time to jump on the elevator. He blocked Mike, who was trying to follow him.

- Where are you going? – he asked raising his eyebrows.

- I had to leave my stuff … - Mike was cut out of the elevator.

- Good work! – he heard Harvey saying from behind the sliding doors.

- Jerk – he muttered, turning to exit.

Harvey loosened his tie, leaning on his office chair. He turned to see Manhattan, a billion lights just popping in front of his eyes. The case was difficult, and he knew it. Proofs were really poor, and it was only a matter of court charisma. He normally wouldn't be worried about it, because he is the best, also in court. But Kolk had on his plate a lot of favors to regain. His cell rang.

-Finally – he said to Mike.

- Harvey, you have to come here – the boy seemed excited.

- Where, and more important, why? – he answered, annoyed.

- Believe me, you want to see this one –

In the night, the ballet school was just another dark building. Ray leaved Harvey in front of it, and he had to search the address two times before he found the right door. But on the inside, it was great: one of those old dancing schools, with wood walls and high ceilings, with mirrors all around and just some benches on sides. He asked for Stage 4, and he entered a smaller place with a little bleacher that faces a big glass, just like a hockey game. Mike stood near the glass, clearly staring at the figure that danced alone in the bigger room on the other side of the window.

-What am I doing here, Mike? –Harvey asked, going near him.

- Thought you'd like to see this – whispered Mike, without looking at him.

And in that moment, Harvey's eyes focalized on the girl that was dancing.

It was she. The girl wore a black ballet dress, which emphasized every curve of her body, and a light black skirt around her waist, that followed adorably her moves. Harvey stepped closer. He saw a guy on a corner behind her, he sat near a stereo player. The music was some Strauss waltz, and the girl just danced on points. She was clearly a classical dancer, and a really good one. After a few minutes alone, another guy joined her, and they just keep following the music, weightless, soundless, apparently without any effort. Violins echoed in the empty room, in a crescendo of pathos, and passion, and Harvey felt his heart racing, because he just couldn't stop to looking at her. Her hands, her feet, her long legs, her breast: she was perfect. And he loved beauty. He felt passion running through his veins, like she was dancing for him, and for him alone. When the last waltz notes began to fade away, they suddenly stopped. The girl smiled, and began harshly to take off her shoes. She threw them away and the other guy passed her some simple ballet flats. He was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

-Be good, Jerome - she exclaimed, still smiling and apparently waiting for something.

Harvey frowned. He turned and looked at Mike. The boy just smiled.

- You'll see - Mike murmured.

And then the room was filled with music again: this time it was a burlesque melody.

- Do you want me to stay tuned with Aguilera? - with a laugh she began to dance, changing style completely: following the words, she created a new choreography, helping herself with a chair. Harvey was speechless: she was becoming another person, just in front of his eyes. The girl he was watching in that moment was pure sensuality, self consciousness, a bit ironic, naughty. The cold and elegant classical dancer was far away now. Then the song ended, and without even thinking she began to follow the next one. This time some rap song, and she switched another time, with a confident smile on her lips.

-She's amazing, isn't she? - Mike smiled – She can catch up with every song he throws on her, and it last for at least twenty, twenty-five minutes - he explained.

-She began to do it a few years ago - said a voice behind them. Harvey and Mike turned to see a girl entering the room, a bag on her shoulder - she is the only one who does that. Basically it's something that doesn't even exist, but she has this talent, she just know how to move, without thinking - she continued, sitting on a bench and beginning to change her shoes.

-Wait a minute, are you telling me that she's improvising? - asked Harvey, raising his eyebrows. The girl smiled.

- Yeah. If you two were a little introduced in our world you would have recognize her. She's pretty famous - her phone rang, and she blushed, silencing it and going away, glancing at the people inside. Clearly phone tones weren't allowed inside the stages.

- Mike, why are we here? - asked Harvey after a moment.

- Because you told me to follow the lead. I did it -

-The girl that sued Kolk works here? - Harvey couldn't believe it, but he had a horrible sensation.

- Her name is Isobel Rojas - answered Mike, with an unmistakable look in his clear eyes. He glanced at the girl on the stage, now dancing a pop song. Harvey shook his head.

- I knew it wasn't Catherine Earnshaw - he muttered. Mike burst into laugh.

- Surely, or to obtain her number you would have to be Heathcliff and throw children from the stairs - he saw the clueless expression on Harvey face. - Ehm... you know, Wuthering Heights? Catherine, Heathcliff and all that stuff? -

- I knew I've heard it before - said Harvey smirking.

- I began to love this girl - Mike smiled, but he stopped when he saw the look on his boss face.

The music stopped. Harvey turned and looked at her. She was laughing with the stereo guy, a towel around her neck. He told her something, and then indicated the two men outside. She turned quickly, and she saw Harvey for the first time.

Harvey just stayed still where he was, watching her approaching with her tumid mouth tightened in a hard expression. She arrived in front of him, her hair up in a messy chignon. Harvey bored his deep brown eyes in hers, incapable of saying anything. Seeing her dancing, feeling her closeness, everything just pull him towards this girl.

- So what, are you following me? - she asked, breaking the silence. Why the hell was she always so sweet and nice and kind with everyone except him?

- I'm a lawyer - answered Harvey in his low voice. In his mind he just grabbed her, molding her body to his, and then press his mouth on her full lips. He blinked, regaining focus - are you Isobel Rojas? -

- Lulie - the girl corrected him without thinking. He thought that name was perfect for her. And then, for the first time, she smiled to Harvey. It was a strange, sad smile, but still... Harvey just looked at her. He saw some freckles on her straight nose, and her eyes seemed just wider and deeper. He kept feeling dragged towards her like a magnet.

- We're working on a case against Randy Kolk – he simply answered, observing her reaction. Jerome stepped forward, leaning a hand on Isobel's shoulder. She looked at him, shaking her head and smiling weakly.

- Everything's ok Jerome, don't worry – she whispered in her quiet, velvet voice. The man nodded, glaring at Harvey.

- I'll be just outside the door – he said, and Mike noticed his warning tone.

Isobel walked to one of the benches, undoing the knot that kept her little skirt up. Harvey followed her, and he couldn't avoid looking at her toned back. Then he turned to see Mike doing exactly the same. He pushed him a little, giving him an hard look. Mike shrugged.

-What do you want from me? – she asked, without looking at them. She slipped in a pair of large sweatpants, keeping collecting her stuff in a big black bag.

-Our client is suiting him for sexual harassment, but we haven't enough proofs – explained Mike. Isobel raised her head up, and her eyes were all of a sudden full of anger. She stood up, trembling a little while she threw the bag over her shoulder. She was just irradiating heat, and passion, and a lot of tangled emotions.

- I don't want to have nothing to do with this – she said firmly looking Harvey straight in his brown eyes – so please, leave me alone, for good – Harvey felt a hint of her Spanish accent sliding in her words, and he fought the impulse to take her wrist and draw her to himself.

Isobel just walked away, and as Mike tried to follow her, Harvey stopped him.

-Not now. Let her think about it – he said, watching the point where she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Yesterday I posted without thinking about nothing, then I make this little recap: I always forgot to write that**

**I unfortunately don't own Suits, even if I'd like REALLY much owning Harvey Specter!**

**Well, that's the third chapter so far, I keep writing and I hope you all like my story. Here you can have a glimpse of Lulie's past, and also something happens… **

**Enjoy, and also, review (I'd really like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions!)! **

Isobel opened her eyes, feeling the heat of the summer sun against her bare skin. She left the windows open the night before, and the morning light wake her up. She rolled on the bed, biting her lip and stretching. With the awakening consciousness, it came back to her, hitting her senses. That man, and his eyes. His deep, passionate eyes, that sank inside hers drinking every single breath she took. From the first time she met his gaze, she knew how it feels, wanting someone so badly that the heart couldn't bear it. He watched her and she felt as if her clothes were slipping off one by one, and she wanted it more every time they met. But with all those overwhelming sensations came the fear of what he was, what he was looking for, and a past that she only wanted to forget began to haunt her.

She shake her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She stared at her ceiling, loving every part of it. It was the symbol of her independence: when she first moved in New York she didn't have furnishings except for an old sofa that she found for ten dollars at a flea market. She had no money, no friends, no connections. All her boxes contained books. It was her father's collection, and also the only thing she brought with her from Europe. Books had filled every inch of their old house in Andalusia, and all her memories of her life with him were bounded with stories. At first he just read for her, legends about heroes named Orlando that went on the moon and back, or her favorite, about a crazy knight who was sure he was fighting to save damsels in distress or he was riding a noble white horse, but the reality was all another story. When she grew up she discovered that her father just resumed Cervantes Don Chisciotte, adapting it for an eight years old child. She learnt to read alone, and they spend evenings together, in silence, reading, crying or laughing or frowning. Those years seemed to pass in a moment, like pages of a book turned by an impudent wind. Suddenly she had to take a tough decision. Remain in Spain or trying her fortune in America. She decided to go to New York. She followed her dreams of become a great dancer, and she did it, but she never gave up her second passion, and after that terrible day only escaping in her favorite paper universes had saved her from madness. And all the characters that kept her company during those years were there, on her ceiling, she painted them day after day. Soon enough she found herself choosing a bed and a table, and some chairs – and her beloved toilette table - according to the ceiling colors and subjects. She turned her head a little and watched the severe Jane Eyre she painted at some point. Another story of blind passion and undying love. Harvey Specter could maybe filling her thoughts, with those ridiculous three pieces suits, but she wouldn't give him any power on her days. She was a solid, grow up and brave woman. She could handle some attraction. The thing with him was – the thing that made the difference between him and all the men that just tried to obtain her attention – that she cares about him too. It was destiny, maybe. Or she was paying for some past action. But God knows if she had already paid enough for anything.

-Come on, chica – Isobel exclaimed, smiling at herself, and then she stood up.

She took a long shower, thinking about that evening. She had already worked with Christina, but it would be the first for a project of that importance. She was producing a golden CD with all her hits and she wanted to use some of them to create a related series of music videos. Isobel was very happy about her choreography, and nothing would have keep her from enjoying that moment. She chose a bright yellow silk dress, and prepared for her routine.

When Harvey entered the cafeteria, she was there. He smiled, because he truly had expected her to be in her usual place. She might have been scared, or angry, or whatever the night before, but he knew, like he knew himself, that she would never give up on her habits.

He paid his coffee and then walked towards her. She was absorbed by a book, and by the number of pages left, she was about to finishing it.

-Hi – he said. Isobel raised her head, and she needed a moment to return in their century. But it took just a second: the sound of his deep, vibrating voice made her shiver imperceptibly, and while she stared in his gaze, she tried to focus.

- What do you want? – she breathed, biting her lip. His hands were in his pockets, a gesture that Isobel had seen him doing before. She found herself thinking about having those hands sliding on the entire length of her body.

- Do you mind if I sit here for a second? – he said, and he sat without waiting her answer. Harvey could feel the electricity between them, he sensed her like a caress, as if a feather was lightly brushing his skin. Isobel was the most seducing woman he had ever met: every single part of her screamed sensuality, and the fact that she apparently didn't know it made her even more appealing.

- I came this morning because I like reading here, I did it every day and I don't want to change my habits because of you. I hoped you would have respected that, but clearly I was wrong – she said. She crossed her slender arms in front of her, brushing the yellow silk of her dress.

- This color is amazing on you, Lulie – Harvey stared at her tanned shoulders, imaging how they would feel under his touch. He unconsciously leaned towards her. Isobel shivered hearing her name rolling on his tongue.

- Please, stop doing this – she whispered, lowering her long lashes. And in that moment Harvey knew. He knew that she wanted him to, she desired him just in the same way he was dying to have her. That awareness hit him, and he sensed even more the inevitability of their situation.

- You're right, I'm sorry – he said. Then he leaned back on his chair, giving her some space. Isobel seemed to appreciate that. She took a deep breath.

- I can't help you – she said, raising her eyes to meet his. Harvey realized that she had never denied to know something. She just didn't want to talk.

- My client deserves justice. Kolk tried to drug and rape her. And if he did it with her, he might do it again, and again, to other women that maybe won't be that lucky – his voice was filled with passion, and a bit of anger. Isobel had to force herself not to kiss him. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what he was saying.

- I don't know what is keeping you to talk, and believe me, I don't judge you for that, even if in the end Kolk will avoid justice another time. The point is that I really don't want to think less of you – Isobel frowned. Harvey smiled at her.

You are not a coward, I know it for sure. And I know that you will eventually do the right thing. I saw you dancing, yesterday. I think I never desired nothing in my entire life more than you. I want you from the first day I saw you here, and when you look at me - he paused, his eyes in hers - … damn, I can't even breath – he didn't know why he was telling her those things in that moment. But it felt really good to do it, so he went on. He leaned towards her again, reaching out to touch her arm. Isobel held his gaze for a moment, then stood up and walked away.

Harvey cursed under his breath, then followed her. He grabbed her wrist just outside the cafeteria, forcing her to watch him. He felt her breath on his lips, her body close, her smell surrounded him. He watched her mouth, and simply quit the fight. He took her by the waist and pulled her to himself, pressing his lips on hers, his other hand finding its way to the small of her back. She moaned, taken aback from that gesture, and that sound drove him crazy. Harvey deepened the kiss, holding her tighter, molding her body against his. He couldn't or wouldn't stop, but after a moment Isobel pushed him away, still breathing heavily.

- Leave me alone - she murmured, then she turned and walked away.

-So did you talk to Isobel Rojas? – Mike peeked his head inside Harvey's office, after Donna had given him an imperceptible approving nod. Harvey raised his head from a file he was reading.

- I tried again this morning, and I'll try tonight. I'm sure she'll eventually do it-

-Why did you think she doesn't want to? – he just sat on the couch.

- I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know anything – Mike looked at him raising one eyebrow. Harvey rolled his eyes.

- Yes, I know she does. Did you discover anything about her past? –

- Nope. I tried to know something more about the strip dancer thing, but I didn't find a single proof. If you want my opinion –

- I don't, but I'm sure you'll give it to me anyway – Harvey stood up and turned to watch outside the window. Mike just sighed.

- Please, just keep doing these amazing ironic jokes, I find them absolutely hilarious – Harvey smiled.

- Anyway, I think she never was a strip dancer. Not that I think there would be anything wrong about it, but she just didn't seem the type. And her technique. She was stunning yesterday, and she truly is a great dancer. A professional one. I investigated about what that girl told us, and it was the truth. Isobel Rojo is a celebrity: she is an hit choreographer, Timberlake, Beyoncè, even Britney Spears, they all called her for their videos and concerts – Mike smiled. Harvey seemed really impressed.

- I thought she was a classic ballerina – he said quietly, thinking about her Strauss exhibition the night before. She was nerves, and heat, and grace. Grace, that's the word. Her every move was pure grace. Rap and pop? It seemed a waste of talent to him. But she was pure sensuality too. Harvey thought about it for a second. Lulie, as he keep calling her even if it seemed too confidential for a girl he spoke two times with, was sex. She walked, looked, danced, even read, and she couldn't do anything about it. The way she moved, without even knowing, is mesmerizing. He never knew any woman who had that effect on him. Maybe on other males, but on him, who could have any woman in any moment, it was simply unbelievable. That kiss was haunting him since that morning. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit. Now he wanted more.

- No, she never became one. I don't know why, but she quit that possibility. But she trained a lot of pros, even in classical dance. I read an article about Roberto Bolle, and he told that sometimes he flies to New York only to find inspiration for a different concept of dancing. And he comes to dance with her. You know, she works also for movies. They called her for a lot of chicks movies that I never saw but… - Harvey finally turned, looking at Mike with his cocky smirk on his lips. The boy frowned.

- I feel like you are about to "ironize" me again – he said.

- You have a persecution complex or what? – Mike stood up, heading the exit. Harvey waited until he was almost out – and don't think I didn't know about that Flashdance soundtrack on your I-pod – he said. Mike stopped and turned, outraged.

- Flashdance isn't a chick movie! It was a really serious example of social … -

- Go home, missy – Harvey kept smiling and returned on his files. Mike rolled his eyes and then, realizing that it was only eight p.m. and his boss had just set him free, he hurried to his cubicle to collect his stuff and get the hell out of there.

That night the ballet school was empty. Harvey found only a few girls waiting for their parents to take them home, and the receptionist behind a big desk in the entrance.

- Are you here for the presentation? - she said watching his suit and smiling politely. Harvey raised his eyebrows, then nodded.

- Miss Rojas and the others are already in Stage 4 -

He smiled politely, then he passed the entrance and entered the stage. It took him a moment to understand the situation in the room. Two really large men were sitting on one of the benches, and between them there was Christina Aguilera. The singer looked really low profile, with sweatpants and a grey sweater, her long blond hair tightened in a bun. And then, there was Lulie. She wore a black top and a pair of black cotton hot pants, and some ballet flats. She occupied the center of the room, and in front of her there was a basin full of something Harvey couldn't decipher.

- You can't stay here - Jerome arrived behind him.

- I know, I'm sorry to intrude -

- This is a really reserved project, and she didn't want a public -

- Why not? She is incredible - asked Harvey.

Because she loves doing it, not showing herself off. But I don't expect you to understand that -

In that moment the music began, filling the room with Dirrty. Harvey shook his head: for one who habitually listened only Charlie Parker and Chat Baker, that kind of music was just noise. Besides, that was also an old one. But Lulie was incredible: she followed every word, and at some point she put her hands in the basin. It was filled with dirt, or something that looked like dirt, and she used it to complete her steps, smearing it on herself. Now Harvey understood why she was basically naked. While she danced he glanced to Aguilera: the singer looked really pleased. But the truth was that his attention is completely dragged by Lulie's moves, she was mesmerizing, her body crossed with stripes of brown and black dirt, her hair dancing around her. She was truly an amazing performer: she had technique, she had passion, her petite body was perfectly balanced between force and curves.

When the demonstration ended, Christina stood up, smiling widely, and took Isobel's hand apparently ignoring the dirt.

-She's great – said Jerome. Harvey just nodded. She was.

-Please, you have to leave her alone - Jerome tone softened - believe me, she really deserves some peace – he turned and looked Harvey. He seemed worried.

- I'm the best in New York. I can take Kolk down, but to do that I need someone who could speak right in front of a jury and tell that Kolk is a pig – answered the lawyer, shaking his head – Lulie can do that, and you know it. She's stronger than it looks –

- If you'll ever hurt her, believe me, I don't care who you are or how many suits you own. That girl suffered enough – Jerome glanced at the room and saw that Christina and her bodyguards were about to leave. He looked at Harvey another time and went away.

Harvey stepped out in the room too, stopping in front of Isobel. She was covered in black and brown stripes, and he never found her sexier than in that moment. He still felt her flavor in his mouth, her skin under his hands.

-Lulie – he murmured. She held his gaze, biting her bottom lip.

- I need a shower – she said, and then she began to dress.

- We need to talk – Harvey watched her gather her long dark hair in a messy bun. Isobel tried to ignore his deep voice. It seemed to enter inside her like a music, titillating her senses.

- I know – she said. It was useless to deny it. He knew that the kiss affected her too, and he was smart enough to understand that she had something about Kolk. And she was smart enough to understand that he won't give her the occasion to run away from the entire situation – but not tonight. I want to go home and take a shower –

- You'll have to face it, sooner or later, you know that - Harvey took her bag, and followed her to the exit of the building. Isobel stopped right on the entrance. It was raining. She smiled.

-I love rain – she whispered, looking up to the sky. Rain in New York was wonderful, she had loved it since she was there. Rain covered everything, and after that the city had a special smell, something that remembered her about her home.

- I'll take you home- Harvey pointed at the Mercedes that was already waiting for him in front of the ballet school. He thought that she would have refuse his offer, but Isobel just nodded. She remained silent, looking out of the window, and Harvey couldn't find nothing to say. The truth was that she had to do the next move, and he just didn't want to push her more than what he already did. Isobel didn't know what to do. Something told her that he could really help her to go on in her life, to forget and go back to enjoy all the living things that surrounded her. She used to be so naif, so completely genuine. But then she sighed. Nothing, nobody could fix her anymore. Neither Harvey Specter. Nevertheless, she wanted him in a way she never felt before. She smiled at herself, because she would be ready to have sex with him right there, in his fancy car, with his fancy driver sitting in front of them.

When they stopped, Harvey took an umbrella and escorted her to the entrance of the building. Isobel turned to watch him.

His deep brown eyes sank in hers, and she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted him more than ever, she wanted to slide her hands through is hair, the memory of their kiss still vivid in her mind.

-Harvey – she breathed, and then, surprising herself as him, she covered the distance between them and kissed him. His eyes went wide, but he regained control quickly, pulling her tighter against him, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips slightly, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, feeling complete for the first time from what it seemed a lifetime. Isobel felt wild, she sensed her consciousness slipping away, lost in his smell, his touch, his mouth. She squeezed her eyes, and with all the strength she could collect she pushed him away.

- No – said Harvey, almost with pain, pressing his lips on hers again, trying to pull her even closer. He was lost too, desire was running like fire in his veins, driving him crazy. Isobel was about to give up, but then she turned her head, trying to loosen his grip.

- Please, don't – the girl was breathing heavily, her eyes still on fire.

- Why you keep running from me, Lulie? – he asked gently, his breath erratic too.

- I have to go, I'm sorry – she disappeared behind the entrance, leaving him there, his mind still full of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Are you still there? I hope so! I realized that I'd never apology for my english, I know it isn't great but I'm italian and I have a really precise idea of what I want to write in my mind, but unfortunately my english is not that good! I hope you all enjoy the story in any case, I promise I get better! :)

By the way, here is Chapter 4...

p.s. Like for the last 3 chapters, I am not Suits owner...

Isobel sat in front of the window, watching the rain falling lightly on New York. Why she just couldn't enjoy the experience of wanting and having a man? God knows if she wanted it, badly. But after that day, nothing mattered anymore, every day she felt like she was losing herself, one piece at a time. Her mind was empty, she filled herself with all the anger and the passion she felt, dancing, reading, living a life that didn't belong to her anymore. She was only 28 years old, and she felt already like an autumn leaf, rolling and fighting to avoid the ground. But she knew that sooner or later she would be just too tired, or scared, or angry to fight.

She raised her head, hearing a gentle knock on her door. Isobel looked at herself in the big mirror just near the entrance. Her hair were a mess, she just finished to dry them, and she wore a large eighties black tank top, that she used as a nightgown. She looked through the peephole. It was Harvey. Isobel sighed, resting her head on the white door. Then she collected herself and she found the strength to open. He was so tall, and handsome, and self conscious. They looked at each other for a moment, and she noticed his angry expression. He was mad at her, but he was helpless, just like her.

-You can't do that every time – he said firmly. He looked at her, with that mass of brown hair, her skin still pink from the hot water, that top that is basically an invite to him to guess the tantalizing curves of her body. Isobel remained still, sensing his gaze like a trapped animal. Then she made a step back.

- Come in – she said. She closed the door, then she turned to face him.

- Sorry about… - she began, flushing. About what exactly? Jumping on him like a nympho and then leaving him outside her front door? - … earlier – said Isobel in the end, sighing. Harvey's expression softened.

- Believe me, I'm not sorry at all about earlier – he said smiling.

-Why are you here? Aren't you tired about me? – she asked.

- I need to understand. The problem here is that you can't handle the attraction between us or the fact that you're too scare to talk about Kolk? – Harvey went directly to the point. Isobel straightened, her eyes suddenly full of anger. Harvey adored the fact that she could pass from total calm to absolute rage in no time.

- Who do you think you are? You come here, in my house, and pretend to know all about me and my so called fears! You don't know a damn thing about me! – she exclaimed, almost yelling. Not to mention the hint of spanish he could hear in her voice when she was furious.

- I know what I see – he answered calmly, staring her. She was so beautiful he can't even think. Isobel breathed heavily, holding his gaze. Then she made a step in his direction, she pulled him by his jacket and crash her lips on his.

- Make love to me – she ordered, almost with rage, and then pressed her mouth on his, tangling her fingers through his blonde hair. Harvey slide his hands over her hips, beneath her top, feeling the heat of her skin. He cupped her back, then lifted her from the ground, slamming her against the closed door. She crossed her legs around his lithe waist, pulling him closer, and undoing his red tie without leaving his lips. He get rid of jacket and vest, and, leaving his shirt to her fingers, he slipped his hands under her top. Isobel bit his lips, and he groaned holding her tighter with an hand and sinking the other in her thick brown hair. He pressed her against the door, and felt her hands on his belt.

He stopped, looking her in the eyes. They were dark, and full of desire, almost wild. Harvey thought that he never felt so hot in his entire life. But he wanted to take her slowly, enjoying every inch of her, now that she was finally in his arms. She seemed to understand that, and put her feet on the ground. Isobel took his hand, guiding him through the apartment, entering in the bedroom. She had a huge bed, with a beautiful iron frame. Harvey took a look at the room, noticing a big closet with dresses and ballet shoes hanging from the door jambs. The window is open wide, and the moon was clearly visible through the thick curtain of rain. The girl pushed him until he sat on the bed, staring him with her big dark eyes. She slid the shirt from his shoulders, accompanying it with her fingertips, and he raised his mouth to kiss her, pulling her closer. Isobel slowly took off her top, and he leaned back a little to watch her. The light coming from the street outside took her directly, giving her skin a delicate silver shade. Harvey drank her image, her full breast, her lithe waist, her thick dark hair. Every part of her was just as beautiful as he imagined it, and when he slide his hands on her back, drawing her until she straddled him, he felt the smoothness of her skin, and she breathed tilting her head back and giving him more access to her neck. Feeling her breast on his chest, her heat all around his body was overwhelming. Passion seemed regain control, and Harvey rolled on her fully, pinning her into the mattress and guiding her legs around his waist. Isobel moaned, and that just drove him crazy. She pulled his trousers and his underwear out, and he had to collect every inch of strength he could not to take her in that moment. Harvey began to trailing kisses on her throat, her bust, her breast. The girl took his head in her hands, pulling him on her again.

- I want you inside me - she said, demanding, looking straight in his brown eyes. And when he entered her, taking her fully, feeling breathless, not a thought coherent, not a sensation he could control, she let out a sigh, and then began to take his pace. He moved on her, roughly, passionate like no other man before him, and Isobel followed his every thrust, their hands locked above her head, their bodies shivering and shining with sweat. She rolled on him, straddling him, arching her back, without losing a breath. Isobel felt his hands on her breast, and she abandoned herself even more, a pleasure that was so total and overwhelming that she was losing her consciousness. She leaned down, covering their heads with a wave of dark hair, looking him in the eyes.

-Lulie- he said hoarsely, raising and gripping her waist, an hand on her back, pulling her even closer, taking her completely, wishing it won't ever stop.

- Asì, asì - she moaned, and a moment later Harvey was on top of her, and their rhythm began frantic, he thrust inside her even harder, and faster, feeling that she - like him - was near to the exquisite end. They reached the top together, with a long, trembling cry.

They stayed still, waiting to breath normally again. Harvey tried to roll from her, but the girl kept him close.

-Not yet, please – she whispered in his ear. Isobel was amazed. She felt in peace. It was like all her demons were suddenly gone, leaving her with a wonderful emptiness. If she would have known that all she needed was a night with Harvey Specter, well, she would have done it ages before. She smiled of her own silliness.

Harvey felt her smile and pulled back a little to watch her face. He smiled too, kissing her lightly. It was been incredible, and intense, and he had never lost control in that way before. Usually he always kept control. He dominated the situation, like he did in every other field. Women are amazing creatures, and he respected them, he wanted to give them pleasure and gentleness as much as he could. But he was always able to keep control, to maneuvering things the way he need. With Lulie had been different. They were lost in each other, in a wave of desire and passion so complete that everything else disappeared.

They finally parted, and Harvey rolled on his back, while Isobel adjusted her head on the space between his shoulder and his chest, one of her long legs across his body. Looking up, he noticed the ceiling for the first time. It was a chaos of colors, and faces, and objects. The style is very Frida Kahlo, but without that sense of grotesque. He recognized some book characters, like Captain Achab from Moby Dick. In a corner, just over the toilette table, there was a garden with four beautiful girls sitting on the grass, each one doing something different. One was reading, the second was drawing, the third was sewing, and the last one just stared nothing in particular.

-Who are them? – asked Harvey, caressing her smooth back.

- Jo, Amy, Beth and Meg – she answered, smiling – Little Women – she added after a moment.

-Oh, that one –

- Have it on your bedside table, do you? – Isobel kept smiling.

- Yes. Right by Wuthering Heights – Harvey made an hard face, frowning at her. Now she was laughing, and he just couldn't believe the miracle of her laugh.

-Sorry for that – she said after a moment.

- Don't worry. I was bothering you – she raised her head, resting her chin on his chest and observing him.

- Not exactly – she whispered.

-Yes, I was. With Kolk's story – and then her world collapsed. Again. Saying that name, Harvey broke the little bubble where they were laying, where she felt safe and warm. Isobel straightened, collecting the sheets around her body, feeling suddenly the need to cover herself. She wanted him out. Right in that moment. Harvey watched her, frowning.

- Lulie … - he began. She closed her eyes. It would never have passed. Never. She would never be safe.

- Harvey, please. I need to be alone now – she whispered, and her eyes were suddenly really sad, and angry, her voice sounded like a plead. It was that that made him obey. He sensed her desperation, her pain. He understood, feeling it in her voice.

- Please, talk to me – he said. She remained silent, so he began to dress. She turned her back to him, stood up and went to sit on the window frame.

- I'm rotten flesh – Isobel said after a moment. Harvey made two steps in her direction. But the girl stopped him, turning to watch him. Her eyes were wide, full of something so terrible he couldn't find a single word to say.

- Please, go – she murmured – I's not your fault, Harvey, you are amazing. You really are, and I wish – she sighed heavily, shaking her head- just go, please – she repeated.

- I don't want to leave you like this – he said in his deep voice. His eyes bored in hers, trying to connect with her. He felt bounded to her, from the first time their gaze met, and just a moment before they were intimately together, sharing every breath, every inch of consciousness. Now she was far away, in a scary place where he couldn't follow her.

- You can't do anything for me. Nobody can. So please, just leave me alone. It's better for both of us – her voice was calm, but she felt like shattered glass. Isobel wanted him to go, but she wanted him to stay too. She needed to be alone, to think, to explode, to scream. But she asked herself if - for a change - she could do all those things with someone holding her tight. A man who would have pulled her near, and whispered sweet words in her ear. A man who wanted her more than anything, like Harvey.

She heard her door closing with a soft noise. And then she began to cry.

He just couldn't get her out of his head. She was stuck there, and she refused to go away. Harvey tried to focus on Mike. But he just couldn't do it. Every time he blinked he saw her on top of him, with the mass of her hair back, her eyes closed, her mouth slight open in that moment of passion. And then he saw her look, when she pushed him away, the desperation in those dark, wide eyes. Three days had passed, and she never went to the cafeteria. Harvey didn't call her, because he knew she didn't want him to.

-… and so, we need Rojas – Mike sighed. – You didn't listen a single word, did you? – Harvey focused on him again.

-Yes, I heard you. And I know we need her to talk. But if she keep refusing to speak, we can't force her –

- Who are you and what you have done with Harvey Specter?- Mike looked at his boss, frowning. He just couldn't believe it. After all, even Harvey had a soft side. And it appeared that Isobel Rojas was able to touch it.

- I don't know what's happening between you and that girl, and I honestly don't care. But we need her, because if Kolk did something to her he had to pay. And you have to make her understand it – he said, staring Harvey with his clear, honest eyes. The other man held his gaze for a moment, then he stood up.

- Where are you going? –

- To the ballet school. I'll try another time, then we'll do it without her – Harvey answered. He glanced on Donna's desk, and she nodded.

- You're with a client and I don't know when you'll be back – she said. Harvey smiled.

- Marry me – he told her, winking. Donna raised her eyebrows.

- I already did it, eight years ago – she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I don't know if someone is still there, but I keep writing because I really like to be in Harvey's world (I can't wait for the next season!).

This Chapter is a bit rough, so I warn you: it contains some disturbing descriptions, if you feel bothered just stop reading! (I think it could remain a T rated, but maybe also an M, even if I'm not sure).

Just another thing: please please please, leave a comment - also called REVIEW - it's fast and easy and it also helps me to understand what you think about this story!

He just couldn't get her out of his head. She was stuck there, and she refused to go away. Harvey tried to focus on Mike. But he just couldn't do it. Every time he blinked he saw her on top of him, with the mass of her hair back, her eyes closed, her mouth slight open in that moment of passion. And then he saw her look, when she pushed him away, the desperation in those dark, wide eyes. Three days had passed, and she never went to the cafeteria. Harvey didn't call her, because he knew she didn't want him to.

-… and so, we need Rojas – Mike sighed. – You didn't listen a single word, did you? – Harvey focused on him again.

-Yes, I heard you. And I know we need her to talk. But if she keep refusing to speak, we can't force her –

- Who are you and what you have done with Harvey Specter?- Mike looked at his boss, frowning. He just couldn't believe it. After all, even Harvey had a soft side. And it appeared that Isobel Rojas was able to touch it.

- I don't know what's happening between you and that girl, and I honestly don't care. But we need her, because if Kolk did something to her he had to pay. And you have to make her understand it – he said, staring Harvey with his clear, honest eyes. The other man held his gaze for a moment, then he stood up.

- Where are you going? –

- To the ballet school. I'll try another time, then we'll do it without her – Harvey answered. He glanced on Donna's desk, and she nodded.

- You're with a client and I don't know when you'll be back – she said. Harvey smiled.

- Marry me – he told her, winking. Donna raised her eyebrows.

- I already did it, eight years ago – she answered.

The stage was dark and filled with music. It was The Swan Lake. Harvey entered the room, his eyes fixed on Isobel. He stopped near the benches, where she had left her black bag. Jerome stood near her, with a worried expression. Harvey needed a moment to understand why.

She seemed crazy. She danced, eyes closed, sweat glistening on her skin, and her every move looked like animated by invisible forces. She danced faster than the music, doubling the rhythm and the steps, a bundle of muscles and pains. It was an amazing, terrifying view to stare at, and Harvey just didn't understand. She was always been so passionate, but never with that madness, never with that expression of pain. She seemed possessed from something, maybe the same thing he had read in her eyes after they made love. Jerome watched her, helpless, and it looked like he already saw that show before.

-Lulie, please – he pleaded, moving closer to her. She ignored him, keeping dancing, and beginning a series of furious pirouettes. At that point Jerome stepped forward and grabbed her, holding her tight. She tried to free herself, breathing heavily.

- Lulie stop. Remember the last time. If you break your ankle you're out – Jerome prayed. Isobel pushed him away, then she turned, noticing Harvey.

She went straight to him, fixing one of her white body's straps. She put her warm hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer, and pressed her lips on his.

-Your place? – she said after a moment, still breathing heavily. Harvey looked Jerome, who shook his head, resigned. He thought that maybe he could talk with her, calm her somehow. So, he nodded. She slipped in a long scarlet skirt, changed her shoes and threw her bag on her shoulder. Harvey took it for her and guided her outside.

As soon as he had closed his apartment's door, she slammed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. She threw her arms around his neck, tempting him with her tongue, and Harvey almost fell under her attack. He draw her closer, smelling her inner perfume, pulling up her skirt with an hand and grabbing her thigh. Isobel moaned, biting his lips, feeling his willingness against her, letting her rage guide her in that furious and passionate moment. But then Harvey pulled her away, gently, breathing heavily, boring his eyes in hers with a really angry expression.

- You won't use me just to vent your anger - he said firmly, fighting the desire that was running through his veins. Isobel held his gaze.

- Don't you want me anymore? - she asked, biting her lip.

- You know I do. You know that I would take you right here, or in any other place, because I want you so badly I can't even think. But I won't let you use me as an escape from your rage. Talk to me Lulie - he answered. She turned her head, watching the door. Harvey raised her chin with a finger, forcing her to watch him.

- Talk to me - he murmured, his voice passionate, intense. Her eyes just filled with tears, and she pushed him away, trying to cling to her anger and not to fall into a thousand pieces. She headed the exit, but Harvey grabbed her wrist and draw her to him, while Isobel tried to free herself.

-Let me go- she yelled, hitting him with her little fists. He just held her tight, until he felt her punches lost their force, and the girl just remained still in his arms, sobbing in total abandon. Harvey lifted her up and took her to the couch, waiting for her to calm down. After a while, Isobel sighed deeply, then straightened and leaned back.

- Sorry. I just keep saying that, but every time I act worse - she whispered, looking his brown eyes. They were so deep, so truthful. They were like a mirror of her pain, as if the man in front of her was just suffering all her fears.

-You are so beautiful - he said, helplessly. Even with her eyes red with tears, her hair messy after all she did, she was taking his breath away.

Isobel looked away from him, and sighed again. She seemed to decide something.

- I was here from two years. I had made some steps as a choreographer at that time, I had tried classical ballet, but I understood immediately that I wasn't enough. My body doesn't fit, you know - she cupped her full breast, as an explanation. Harvey nodded, with an encouraging look on his face.

- So, I was hired as a ghost choreographer for Save the last dance choreographies. It wasn't easy, because when you work with actors you just have to forget all the most complicated steps. You must keep it simple, but the public has to think that the actress is really good. Anyway, I made the movie and it went really well. So, exactly seven years ago Randy Kolk called me - her voice trembled, but she didn't stop, her eyes still looking an indefinite point - he heard about my work, and he came to watch me dance a couple of times. He asked me a demonstration for a new song. I think I never felt so happy in my life: obtain that job meant to finally reach the high class. Jerome followed my every step since I got here, and I remembered that ... that day he left a rose inside my bag, to wish me good luck or something. Well, I prepared the choreography, and I danced for Kolk. We were in one of his stages, and he was with his co-producer and another man I didn't know. After the demonstration they complimented with me and they told me the job was mine. Then, they wanted to celebrate. He took two bottles of champagne and we drank on my success - her eyes filled with tears again. Harvey began to understand, his heart hammering in his chest.

-I don't remember what happened then, but when I woke up - her voice trembled again, and she wiped the tears with her fingers. - ... when I woke up Kolk was over me, and the other two ... they keep me on the ground. Rohypnol works like this: you passed, then you wake up, but you can't move at first, you don't understand where you are. You can just remain still, and you slowly understand everything, you feel everything, but you can't ... you can't move - she was trembling now, and Harvey wanted to press his hand on her mouth to make her stop. But she continued, tears rolling on her cheeks - when Kolk finished, the other one took his place. By that moment I had regained enough force to move, and I began to fight to free myself from their grip. While the third man kept me still, Kolk hit me on the face. I lost consciousness another time, and... when I opened my eyes he and Kolk were drinking, watching the last one that was on me. I began to push him away, I bit him, and he slapped me - she sighed. Harvey had buried his face in his hands, trying to shut her voice out. It was worst, worst of everything he could ever imagined.

- I tried again to hit the third man, and then Kolk and the other one kept my arms while he ... he took me. Just in the end I managed to free one hand and I pulled his hair with all my strenght, and then they began to punch me. One of them kicked me and broke my ribs. After a while I passed out. When I woke up I was alone. I couldn't move, because every single inch of my body was in pain. I crawled on the ground until I reached my bag, and my cell. I called Jerome - her voice was firm now, almost monotone. - I remembered him, he was standing in the doorway, looking at me. I tried to covered myself with the rests of my clothes, but they had ripped them off, so... Jerome started to cry. I had never saw a man crying in that way before, it was really odd. He reached me, covered me with his jacket and lifted me up. I don't remember well what happened then, because I was in pain and everything was really ... blurred. I think he took me in his apartment, and he took off the rest of my clothes, he put me in the bathtub. He washed me, then he dried me and he gave me one of his t-shirts. He put me into bed - Isobel stopped, and then one last tear rolled on her cheek. Jerome was the best person she had ever met. He was a true friend, a person that she wished everyone to meet almost one time in their life. She finally turned to watch Harvey. The man sat straight, his hands closed in two fists, and in his eyes there was the scarier look that Isobel had ever seen. They were dark with anger, his claw was clenched, and for a moment she thought that he was going to destroy something. Then he calmed down, relaxing his shoulders. He stood up, and went to a table where he poured some liquor in a glass. Harvey took a sip of his pure malt whiskey, closing his eyes. He needed it. It wasn't only the ordeal she went through, even if he trembled inside imaging her petite body under those beasts, all her grace ripped out by their hands, all her beauty in shreds. He knew that she became another person that day. He had seen her passion, and her smile when she danced. When she didn't think, all about her expression was joy, and abandon, and love for life. He remembered her face under the pouring rain. When they made love, she probably had felt safe. And then he said the name of that animal, and she just fell again in her personal nightmare. Harvey clenched the glass, caressing the gelid fury that slowly was taking his heart. He would needed it, for the next step.

He turned, finally watching her. She was curled up on the couch, her arms around her knees, the long cherry skirt wrapped around her legs. She loosened the bun that had kept her long hair up, and the dark mass framed her face. She seemed so tiny, so fragile. But he knew she had a really strong will.

-I told you – she whispered, looking away – I'm rotten flesh – she added. He went next to her, sitting on her side.

- Lulie – he said. She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. Harvey took her hand in his.

-Please, look at me - he murmured, with his deep, low voice. Isobel did it, biting her lower lip. His eyes were warm, reassuring.

- You're the most beautiful creature I ever met - he continued - and I make you a promise. It's between me and you, I'm not a lawyer and you're not a witness right now. You're the woman I want. You are the woman I care about. And I promise you that I'll take that piece of shit and destroy him, shred by shred, until he beg for mercy. And then I will walk on his dead body - she would had smiled if his expression wouldn't be so damn serious. She was scared. His tone was low, warm and deep as always. But beside it there was a cold fury, a menacing danger. Isobel sighed deeply. With him it was always been something special. They were just connected. Why or how, she didn't know. But they were. She knew him, it was like a sixth sense, like a coincidence, something you could not explain, but it happened. And in that moment, after she finally had told someone about her terrible experience, she felt like she knew him from ages. She simply knew that he was telling the truth, and also that he could do that. He could ruin Kolk and make him pay for all things he did to her, and probably to other women.

She raised an hand and passed her fingertips on his cheek.

- I know you will - she simply said with a weak smile.

- Why you didn't denounce him back then? - he asked, holding her gaze. Isobel's eyes widened, and she seemed offended. Harvey understood - You did it, do you? But nobody helped you- he added. She nodded, and now she was furious again. For the first time Harvey smiled.

- Being with you it's like been on a roller coaster, you know it, right? - he said. Her outraged expression softened a little.

- I went to the police, the day after. The police officer heard my accent and just treated me like a prostitute. He said that probably I must have suggested to Mr Kolk some arrangements to be hired - Isobel's face was hard again. She stood up, and began to walk around. When she was angry her accent just popped up, probably because she began to speak really fast - I told him that Kolk had called me to dance for him, like an audition, and he laughed, watching my tits and told me that he could imagine what kind of a dancer I was -

Harvey frowned. She maybe had encountered some racist, but it sounded really strange anyway. A police man had to be sure about a declaration, especially when the allegations were so serious. And if Isobel had been victim of a beating, she certainly wore the signs of it the day after, and the police man would have to find a justification for them.

- Do you remember the name of the police officer? - he asked. Isobel stopped wandering and watched him.

- James Parsons. He suggested to hire a lawyer, but at that time I couldn't afford a good one, so... -

- They assigned you a public defender - interrupted Harvey, sighing. Always the same old story. And then he heard Mike's voice, telling him to take pro bono causes. She nodded, then she lowered her long eyelashes, her arms tightened around herself. She wanted to run away, from him, from the truth, from all her nightmares. She just wanted to forget, to bury herself in her routine, in her books, in her steps. But she wanted Harvey, too. And she knew he was right, and that was a right battle to fight.

For the first time, she glanced at the place where she was. She didn't even notice the apartment around her, a wonderful place with big windows and a spectacular view. She made some steps towards the nearest window, looking New York. She leaned her head on the glass, and after a moment she felt his arms around her.

- I'm cold - she murmured, realizing that she didn't want to push him away. Harvey held her tighter.

-Let me help you – he whispered, brushing her ear with his lips. Isobel shivered, sensing perfectly the implications of what he was saying. She couldn't do it. She couldn't see Kolk again. She couldn't risk to lose again. She turned in his arms, watching his incredibly deep eyes. She read determination, anger, passion. She bit her lip, knowing that he could see his own desire mirrored in her gaze. She cupped his face with her small hands.

- I don't know, Harvey – she murmured. Harvey opened his mouth to reply, but she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands sliding through his hair.

-Lulie – he tried to resist her, taking her wrists. But Isobel stood up on her tiptoes, her mouth close to his ear. A burst of electricity hit him when he felt her tongue titillating his earlobe, her breath warming his neck. He groaned, holding her closer, victim one more time of that undeniable attraction between them. Harvey pressed her against the window, crushing his lips on hers, feeling her arms tightening around his neck. He leaned slightly to grab her skirt, pulling it up and reaching her thigh. He lifted her and put her on the window sill behind them. Isobel felt his hardness against her inner thigh, and when she slipped her hands beneath his jacket she sensed his masculine shoulders, amazed to be in his arms once again. Breathing heavily, Harvey buried his face on her neck, suddenly still.

- Damn, Lulie – he said hoarsely, putting an hand on the glass behind her shoulder – I can't control myself – he added. Isobel searched his mouth again, touching his lower lip with her tongue. He wanted him, she was blind and deaf and helpless against that hunger, and when he held her the pain just disappeared, and everything blurred in his kisses. Harvey pressed his mouth on hers again, slipping an hand beneath her skirt and pulling her closer, cupping her back, feeling he could just destroy her in that moment guided only by that maddening sensation, taking her so harshly that she would finally understand how he felt lost. Isobel moaned, her hands on his belt.

- No – he pushed her hands off, and finally he succeeded to make two steps back. Isobel covered her mouth with one hand, shaking her head. She stood up, then she headed the exit door. She stopped, one hand on the door knob.

- I understand if you don't … want me anymore – she said. Harvey remained still, trying to regain some control. Then he heard the sound of the door being shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody (I don't know if there's someone there, honestly I begin to ask myself if someone is actually reading this story... please, give me a sign!)!

Anyway, here is another chapter. It is short, I know, but it's also an important step for Lulie, so... I hope you - because hope is the last thing to die, we say it in Italy, I don't know if there is any correspondent in english - enjoy it!

Isobel ran down the stairs, her view blurred by tears. She finally reached the ground floor and ran into the night, not knowing exactly where she was, or where she wanted to go. She heard someone shouting her name, but she just kept running. She felt dirty. She felt lost. She felt refused by the first man she had truly wanted in seven years. In the back of her mind she understood why Harvey didn't want her. He was too smart not to understand that she was trying to bury her problems in the incredible attraction they felt for each other, and that she preferred make love to him than talk about her pains, and her story. But who could blame her for that? Beside all the allegations stuff, he was an handsome, powerful, brilliant man, and he was absolutely great in everything he did. She had reached the most overwhelming pleasure with him, and she had felt safe, and warm, and beautiful. And she knew he felt exactly the same.

She began to walk, breathing heavily. She realized she forget her bag in Harvey's apartment, but she couldn't go back. So she just kept walking. A low voice on her mind whispered that he was just being honest. But she didn't listen, thinking about what she said to him earlier, what she decided to reveal, and what he probably thought about her. Harvey Specter didn't take other men's trash. He could have all the women he desired, elegant, beautiful and perfect women which didn't change their mind every minute and that are balanced, and normal. Women that weren't been abused, and were just fine with their lives. She was rotten flesh. Isobel watched up and she saw the ballet school. She didn't even notice the direction taken by her feet.

She entered the building. At that time the school was empty, except for the old man that like every day was cleaning the stages. He smiled at her, indicating one door.

- Five is ok, Lulie – he said. She returned the smile, then disappeared into the dark room. She slipped out of her skirt, leaving it on the ground, and she checked the stereo out, to see what music she could use. Tango. She took a deep breath, then she turned on the stereo and went in the center of the room, preparing herself to begin. Dancing would help her, like hundreds of times before.

Her heart hammered in her chest, while the music exploded, filling the stage and her body with its pathos. Isobel danced, her eyes closed, and images passed through her shut eyelids. Her father, and his severe look when he came to watch her dancing. He taught her discipline, and also to direct her passion on her steps, to use it for her own purposes. But mostly, Harvey. His hands on her, his mouth on her throat, the weight of his body. His gaze, so full of meanings, so dark, that seemed to arrive deep inside of her soul, reading it like an open book. The way he understood her, she sensed his mind right next to hers, so exquisitely alike. She followed tango's crescendo, moving along with the rhythm. He understood her, she repeated to herself. She paused, a dramatic stop before the last innuendo. Every step helped her building her resolution. She had been a victim. They profaned her body, her mind, her soul. They reduced her in shreds, sucking her joy and her absolute love for life. She lost seven years grieving for her old self, refusing to truly feel it through her pain. She let them do that to other women. Harvey could maybe do not want her, or deny their affection, but he was still a damn good lawyer, and she knew that he would not stop until he had won.

Silence fell. She touched the ground in one last move, sweat glistening on her smooth skin. She opened her eyes, and for the first time in seven years, she began to recognize herself.

Review? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Thanks to those of you who had left a review, I'm happy to see that someone is still reading my story! (Obviously if you're reading but not reviewing, I'm just as happy, but not knowing I can't thank you properly... so... review?:)

Enjoy!

Harvey sipped his whisky, watching the view that justify how much he paid for his apartment. He needed to think. With Lulie's testimony he could easily win the case. She was a well known pro in her field, and he was sure he could erased all Kolk's mystifications about her. Plus, she was beautiful and classy. He still had no proofs, but with another woman with the same allegations – worst, actually, he thought clenching the glass – the game is done. But Lulie had to testify. She had to tell her story in front of a jury, during a public trial that surely media would follow step by step. He thought about her petite figure sitting in front of the man who reduced her life in an endless nightmare, her big eyes widened. She would have to answer to the counterpart's lawyer, and he surely would have no mercy. Normally, Harvey wouldn't too. That was the problem when he let himself care about someone, even if he didn't have any intention to do it. With Lulie everything was so simple, so animal. It was like a perfect mechanism that just closed around him without him even noticed. He didn't know if it would have last, but he never felt like this before. It was consuming, overwhelming, with a thick substrate of destiny and predestination. He realized that when he just couldn't stop himself to taunt her, her smell and touch and taste were impossible to ignore.

And he couldn't avoid to feel guilty, neither. He let her go, when he knew exactly how she was feeling. The truth was he pushed her away to protect himself from her, and from all those tangled emotions she was putting him through. He couldn't stand not to control himself. And he knew that the more he saw her, the more he would be stuck with her in their strange relationship.

He heard a soft noise from outside. It took him a few seconds to recognize the sound of a knock on his door. He opened, and Lulie was there. She wore her red dress, the one he just wanted to tear off her body from the first time he saw her in it. She had a plastic bag on her shoulder.

-Come in – he said. Isobel watched him, smiling. He wore sweatpants and a grey long sleeves T-shirt, that just enhanced his handsome body.

-What? – he asked, frowning. The girl just kept smiling.

-I thought you were just like a TV show character, always with a suit – she said. Harvey raised his eyebrows.

- I usually am – he smiled – do you want something to drink? – he asked then. She put her package on the couch, then she nodded.

- Yes, please – she went out, on the huge terrace which dominated Manhattan. After a moment he joined her with a glass of red wine. She smelled it, then she tasted it, closing her eyes.

- Montilla Moriles – she murmured, glancing at Harvey. He nodded, literally adoring her Spanish pronunciation and disapproving himself for that.

- The sweetest one – he replied, with his characteristic smile.

- Himénez then – she said, sipping her wine.

- I'm impressed – and he was. She burst in a little, delicious laugh.

- My grandfather's family owned half of Moriles vineyards – she explained.

- You had an amazing childhood then – he could finally know something more about her past. She shook her head.

- Unfortunately when my mother married my father my grandfather refused to see her again, so I went to the family vineyards only after he died. My grandmother was amazing, though - Isobel turned to watch him.

- I want you to ruin Kolk – she said, and her tone was hard. Harvey held her gaze, reading all the resolution he needed to see – I brought you something… maybe you could use it or … - she indicated the bag on his couch. He frowned.

- It's – she stopped, closing her eyes. Then she shook her head, pushing her fears away – In that bag you'll find the rests of my clothes. The clothes I was wearing that day. Jerome kept it. I don't know, maybe … – she sighed. Harvey took her hand, watching her straight. His eyes were passionate, and hard, and she could catch a glimpse of his cold fury in them. He was … glorious.

- Lulie, I can do it. I can reduced him in shreds. I am the best and when I'll finish with him, I swear you – he stopped. She was watching him talk with an expression that he saw on her face only another time, just before they made love. She was wild. She took the last sip of wine, then she put her glass on the table near them. She almost turned, she didn't want be refused another time. She had just find the strength to fight again, and she knew really well that her resolution had a lot to do with him. It was like she was leaning on his strong will, using his complete trust in his own capabilities to reassure herself. If he pushed her away, she didn't know how she could handle seeing him in his office, or in a court.

But Harvey did something she didn't expect: he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her like he was sighing his last breath. Her eyes went wide for a second, then she molded her body to his, tangling her hands through his blonde hair. He made a deep throat sound, then he began frantically to undo the knot that pull together her dress. A moment later she felt his hands on her bare skin, and she harshly helped him to get rid of the dress, pulling him closer and letting him push her until she was sitting on the table beside her. Harvey put his hands beneath her black laced bra, then he took it off, his lips on her neck. They just couldn't be close enough, and both of them desired almost to annihilate the other. She threw off his button down T-shirt, enjoying the heat of his skin. Harvey cupped her back and pulled her against him, then his hand slide on her inner thigh, moving her panties and caressing her core with his thumb. Isobel tilted her head back, letting out her breath in trembling sighing, but he searched her mouth again, feeling ready to explode.

-I can't… – he began in a hoarse voice. He couldn't wait another second, he had to be inside her, and he couldn't and wouldn't fight that need. She pulled down his sweatpants, and guided him inside her.

- Me neither – she breathed, and they began to move together, he kept her close against him, each thrust a wave of overwhelming pleasure, each moan a confirm of their mutual, wild desire. This time Harvey just went on, rolling his hips against hers, without thinking, without holding himself, guided only by her, by her arms tightened on his neck, by her long legs clinging around his waist, her hips following his pace in a rhythm more and more frantic. Her body seemed soft and buttery, but under the delicate skin with its golden shading there were nerves and muscles, tense and strong, and Harvey sank his fingers on her sides, moving her back and forth, feeling his release nearer and nearer. Isobel took his face in her hands, her lips on his, trembling, while he held her against him with a last, crushing thrust. He leaned his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily, slowly regaining some consciousness. Isobel realized suddenly they were outside, night was all around covering them with its dark texture full of stars.

He leaned back, watching her attentively. Lulie was unbearably beautiful, still messy after lovemaking, her eyes warm and full of joy. He took his shirt from the ground, wrapping it around her naked bust. He glanced at her lingerie, realizing he ripped her bra.

- So much for me not wanting you – he murmured, and she laughed softly. Isobel slide in his shirt, shivering at the night's chill. He took her in his arms and went inside, leaving her sitting on his kitchen table.

- Hungry? – he asked, opening the fridge.

- Yes – she answered – Actually, I'm starving – she added, realizing she didn't have dinner that night, after all she went through.

- How about a sandwich? –

- That would be great – she observed him cutting the bread and smearing peanut butter on it, then some marmalade and a generous spoon of honey. It was a particularly amazing view, since he was still shirtless.

- I think that a handsome, half naked man preparing a peanut butter sandwich is the sexiest thing I've ever seen so far – she said, smiling. He put two sandwiches on a plate, then he poured some cold milk in two big glasses. He put everything beside her, then he leaned against the table.

- So you think I'm handsome – he said cockily, winking at her. She watched him, raising her eyebrows.

- I think that you consider yourself handsome enough for both of us – Isobel took a sandwich and bite it – oh, this is so good – she said, still munching. He laughed, biting his own sandwich.

- And this is so America – she added, her eyes closed. Harvey frowned.

- You know, it's like in Lambert's books. I read all Penny Parrish ones. It was a fifties girl who lived with all her family and wanted to become an actress, her father was a U.S. Army General and all her brothers went to West Point. They always drank malt milk shakes and eat sandwich like this one – she raised her half eaten sandwich. Harvey smiled.

- I think I learned to love your country reading those stories – she added, returning his smile.

- You know, I always wonder why everybody calls you Lulie – he asked, and once again she shivered, hearing him rolling her name on his tongue. His voice was so deep, every time he spoke watching her like that she felt her ears starting to buzz.

- My father began to call me Lulie, years ago – she whispered.

- It was a Dos Passos character, right? – Harvey remembered the book he read years and years before, just some particulars of a delicate, funny and gracious girl with brown hair and a lot of dreams. She nodded, her mouth full of food. He never thought about it, but in that moment he made the connection easily. She finished her sandwich, then she took a sip of milk. When she lowered her glass, Harvey smiled seeing two white stripes left over her mouth. Why she made him feel like that? He felt… tender. And soft. And protective. And horny, most of the time. He raised a hand and passed his thumb over her upper lip. She saw the look in his brown eyes, knowing exactly where they were heading. Isobel put her hand on his wrist, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his mouth. It tastes of peanut butter and strawberry marmalade. Her full lips smiled on his, and when Harvey wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, she molded her bust with his, and she was amazed to find her body totally awake, alive, willing to connect with him. Harvey slid his hands on her thighs, then he lifted her from the kitchen table and headed straight in his bedroom.


End file.
